What Child Is This?
by quiet-heart
Summary: A newborn baby girl has just landed on the doorstep of Kranz Bakery, and with her, a whole heap of trouble. Oh well. As Gibbs likes to say, gear up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_HELP! SOS! ER! 911! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! GET TO THE BAKERY YESTERDAY!_

That was the message Gibbs woke up to and it was from his daughter, Dabi. That same message had also been sent to Tony, Tim, Ellie, Abby, Ducky, and even Tobias.

Gibbs didn't think; he just reacted. Grabbing his gun and his keys, he took off towards the Kranz Bakery, pausing long enough to throw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that looked like they had seen better days.

He was sure he broke every speed limit on the way and was surprised he didn't get pulled over by a cop. Then again, it was nearly 5 in the morning...

When he pulled in to the alley of the bakery, he wasn't surprised to see Tony's car right behind his, with Tim and Ellie not far behind.

Then he saw the tarp-covered form near the main back door and the bullet holes near the form and his blood went cold.

"Dabi!" he yelled, grabbing his gun and charging into the bakery.

He found Dabi and Leo and even Mary and Owen in the main office. Then he stared.

Owen was shirtless, wearing nothing but jeans, and cradling a tiny (very tiny) dark-haired baby against his bare chest. Gibbs could only just see the baby's head over the towel and shirt covering its body, which was practically disappearing under the former Navy officer's large hands.

"Dabi? What the hell?" Gibbs demanded, grunting as Tony and Tim crashed in to him.

"Boss! Dabi! What? Who?" Tony demanded, gun also out.

Dabi groaned in disbelief.

"Who's the baby and what's with the tarp outside?" Gibbs demanded.

"The baby's mother is under the tarp," Owen explained. "She's dead."

"I was opening the bay doors in prep for today when I saw her," Dabi explained. "She was in pretty bad shape and looked desperate. I was going to try and help her and was already yelling for help when someone in a dark-coloured car drove through the alley and took a shot at her and she tried to protect her baby."

"I heard the shots and came running," Owen admitted. "Didn't see the shooter, but this little lady's mother was dying; bleeding from a shoulder wound and possible birth complications." He sighed heavily. "I gave my word to her I would keep her baby safe."

"I covered her up with a tarp and yelled for you guys," Dabi admitted. "I may have over-done it a bit on the yelling, but I was panicking."

"Did either of you know the mother?" Gibbs asked, while Tony, Tim, and Ellie went to check on the body, see what else they could find, and catch Abby and Tobias.

Both Dabi and Owen shook their heads. "Never seen her before," said Owen. "She did call her baby the brightest star in her life before she died."

"My heavens!" Ducky yelped, bustling in.

Then Tony reappeared, a look of concern on his face. Tobias was right behind him, looking like he'd just fallen out of bed. Then again, they all did, with the exception of Dabi.

"Boss, we have a problem," said Tony. "Uncle Toby here, recognized the victim."

"I don't know her name, just her face," Tobias admitted. "She was an informant for us against the Mexican cartel. The agent I was talking to, her handler, said she dropped off the grid a few months back. I think we know why."

"Get a name and find out if this place is in danger now," Gibbs snapped.

"Hearing you loud and clear," Tobias said.

"I think we'd best get this little nipper weighed and fed," said Ducky. "And I shall call Mr. Palmer and have him quietly take our poor lady to the morgue for now."

A scale in the bakery told them the baby, a girl, weighted only 4 pounds, 8 ounces, and was rough the length of a litre bottle of pop. She was wearing nothing but a rudimentary cloth diaper and her cord was tied off with a piece of thread.

"She's preterm," Ducky guessed, watching as Owen carefully returned the baby to his chest, cradling her protectively. "The stress of being shot must have brought on early labour for the mother, poor dear. And at the very least, a day or so ago."

"She's gonna need to be checked out, Duck," said Gibbs. "Know anybody you trust?"

"Indeed I do; a fine fellow of a paediatrician. If I ask, he won't ask too many unnecessary questions," Ducky replied.

"And this little one is going to need food, diapers, and clothes pronto," said Sharee, bustling in with a bag full of stuff from a local drug store that was open twenty-four hours. One of those things included formula and bottles. As soon as the bottle was ready, Owen offered it to the baby, who latched on hungrily, while Sharee quickly put a small diaper on the baby and showed both Mary and Owen how to snuggly wrap her so she was warm in the blanket Sharee had also managed to find.

"What are we going to call you, hmm, sweetie?" Owen asked the baby. "I promised your mother I'd take care of you."

"No," said Mary, gently wrapping her arms around both of them. "_We'll_ take care of her. That's what I love about you and one of the reasons I agreed to marry you."

There was a choking noise from Dabi, who was staring at them, eyes wide and coffee cup near her mouth.

"Did I just see you right? You two are getting married?" she asked.

"He asked me last night," Mary admitted sheepishly. "We're both at the stage of our lives where we want a family and, God willing, we may have one already."

"About blasted time!" Sharee snapped.

Palmer appeared. "She's loaded up," he said quietly. "Abby, Tim, and Ellie have started processing the scene."

"Excellent, Mr. Palmer," said Ducky.

"Now we just have to figure out how to keep things quiet until we know more," said Gibbs.

"If you mean the staff, they won't be a problem," said Dabi. "The junior staff doesn't start coming in until a bit later, and the senior staff are people I trust and have known for years. If we ask, they'll help."

"And I am going to need help and a truck," said Sharee. "I need a driver who can actually lift things."

"Pick on Jonathan when he comes in," said Owen, carefully shifting the baby to his shoulder to burp her. "He's due in in about half an hour and the twerp could use the exercise."

"Good. Do you have a spare bedroom you can convert in to a nursery?" Sharee asked.

"There's the guest room," Mary admitted. "It's the right size and right across from the master bedroom."

"Excellent," said Sharee.

In due course, Jonathan showed up and was roped into helping Sharee for the day. The paediatrician showed up, a Dr. Rick Lakers, and he quickly examined the baby, giving her the necessary medication.

"Preterm, definitely, but healthy. Her lungs are sound, which is always a concern, and her reflexes are good. So, other than being a bit earlier than I would have liked, this little lady should be just fine. You are going to have to file a birth certificate somehow."

"We'll figure that out in a bit. Do you know when she was born?" Gibbs asked.

"A day ago at the most, based on the condition of her cord, and based on the way it was cut, I doubt her mother had access to proper post-maternity care," said Rick.

Then there was a faint popping noise and Owen wrinkled his nose. "Wrong end, sweetie," he said to the baby. "Or at least I hope that was gas."

"I'll most likely be meconium," said Rick. "It's common after birth and for the first day or so as her amniotic fluid makes its way through her system. She could be due for a diaper change."

"Have fun," Dabi smirked, watching Owen's face turn green.

Then he suddenly yelped. "Chest hair! Chest hair!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fran: _She's a cutie. What's her name?_

Dabi: _Owen and Mary r calling her Sara. Nana calls her Mazal, which is Hebrew for 'star'. Depending on what happens, she may get Owen's last name, Rivens._

Fran: _Sara Mazal Rivens. Cute. Shouldn't she b in an incubator, tho? Being so tiny & all that?_

Dabi: _The baby doc said she was over the safety margin & her lungs were sound. As long as she continues 2 gain weight & we keep her warm - har har - she'll b ok_

Fran: _Right. Bakery. Always warm. What about her baby shots?_

Dabi: _Owen and Mary made sure she got all 'em but Mary said Owen went in 2 full Daddy mode when Sara squawked over the needles. It was hilarious_

Fran: _Boy got it bad. And everyone else?_

Dabi: _Dad and Uncle Toby r hunting & Nana's going crazy with the nursery. A.J. is scrambling on his end in case Mary and Owen do decide to adopt Sara. Plus the whole marriage thing... The place is a mad house I tell ya. BTW, what the frig have u been up to? U've been too quiet l8ly. Talk._

Fran: ...

Dabi: _Frannie? What's wrong?_

Fran: _How can u tell?_

Dabi: _U're too quiet._

Fran: _Oh_

Fran: _I may have gotten myself into a jam I don't know if I can get out of._

Dabi: _'splain._

Fran: _Guy I was seeing, won't leave me alone. 2 much 2 fast & he's starting to scare me. Keeps showing up, keeps calling, keeps the works..._

Dabi: _Stalker bozo type?_

Fran: _Way._

Dabi: _Have you told anyone else?_

Fran: _Thought I could handle this myself, probie agent & all that._

Dabi: _And?_

Fran: _Not so sure anymore. Class covered a case on stalking & it didn't end well for the vic._

Dabi: _Dad said it never does for anyone. Bakery. Now. I am going to kick ur ass._

Fran: _Ok but can I have a hug first?_

Dabi: _Hug then ass kicking._

_New Message:_

Dabi: _Dad, prob. Frannie's got a stalker and he's starting to scare her. Trying to get dets now._

Gibbs: _Stalker got a name?_

Dabi: _Sean Burkhoff. Sending you his pic now plus some of the texts he's sent Frannie over the last few days_

Gibbs: _E-mails and contact info too please_

Dabi: _Wilco_

Gibbs: _Why didn't we know about this sooner?_

Dabi: _Agent in the making... the usual reason_

Gibbs: _Head slap her for me please_

Dabi: _I already kicked her ass once but I'll be happy to do it again for you. Status of Camila?_

Gibbs: _You know I can't_

Dabi: _But?_

Gibbs: _We're talking to her handler and he's reaching out to his contacts to find out who did what, if any. Be safe and keep your gun with you._

Dabi: _Ain't no other way_

_Later:_

Both Fran and Dabi grinned at the gentleman who had just stopped Fran from doing a face-plant on the concrete steps of the local federal building where Fran had gone with Dabi on a minor errand to catch up with A.J. Chegwidden, the bakery's lawyer and former JAG officer.

"Nice catch," said Dabi.

He smiled at them but the smile was mostly aimed at Fran, who was blushing badly. The gentleman, standing over six feet tall, wearing the dark blue uniform that claimed he was an Alaska State Trooper, had nice green eyes, close-cut brown hair, and a clean-shaven face.

"Always happy to help a pretty lady, ma'am," he replied.

"You're a long way from home, Trooper," said Fran, recognizing his uniform.

"Testifying at a hearing and hoping for a cup of coffee," he admitted.

"Well, unless you know this town, the best you're going to get from some places is what amounts to over-priced motor oil," said Fran.

The trooper cringed. "I take it you know somewhere better?" he asked hopefully.

"We do. I'm Fran Tucker and this is my best friend, Dabi Moore-Gibbs."

"A pleasure, ma'am. Trooper Damon Garth," he said, offering his hand.

Dabi thought he had a firm grip and noticed how his hand seem to linger with Fran's. She grinned to herself.

As they headed down the street, he quietly asked, "May I inquire about the weapon you're carrying?"

Fran looked at him with wide eyes. "You're good. I thought that was hidden."

"Been a trooper for about two years, ma'am. It's my job to notice things like that."

Fran smiled at him. "Well, let me put your mind at ease. I'm an NCIS agent-in-training. I have about a month left and then I get kicked to an office for further training."

"Thanks to a little issue with a hijacked sub, Fran got kicked up the ladder a little sooner," said Dabi.

Damon's eyes went wide. "And you, ma'am?" he asked, referring to Dabi.

"Just your average owner of a local bakery," she replied with a smile. "However, my dad's also an NCIS agent and a former Marine, and my business partner is a former Navy officer who's getting married to a woman who owns her own contracting company."

Damon's jaw was nearly on the ground. "I have got to come to Washington more often."

"Maybe I'll come your way. From what I've seen, the scenery looks pretty good," said Fran, grinning, causing Damon to blush and Dabi to start laughing.

_New Message:_

Dabi: _Trooper Damon Garth, claims he's an Alaska State Trooper. Pic coming. Claims he's in Washington to testify at a hearing. Verify? Flirting with Fran. Seems nice enuf._

Gibbs: _Pic matches his file. He's legit. Make sure she has fun. Burkhoff could become a serious problem and Alaska may be the only safe place for her and a contact would help_

Dabi: _Does NCIS have a base up there?_

Gibbs: _We do_

Dabi: _I'll pass it on. Thxs. Uh-oh. Frannie just got a text msg from Stalker Boy._

Gibbs: _Forward. Now._

Dabi: _Coming your way_

Gibbs: _We have a problem._

Dabi: _Ya think?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Camila Guzman, twenty-four. Grandparents immigrated to the States years ago," said Tim. "Clean record in all generations, aside from the occasional parking ticket."

The team was grouped around the plasma, which was showing Camila's record and DMV file. With them was Tobias and a short suited man with greying hair that stood out in sharp contrast to his dark skin. The man was Jonathan Kippers, Camila's handler.

"What do you know?" Gibbs asked him.

"Good lady. Came to us, demanding answers after her cousin was killed by a member of the Ramirez cartel. We started working with her with getting inside the cartel and she's brought us solid info for the last two years," said Kippers. "Then she suddenly dropped off the grid about three months ago and we feared the worst, even though additional intelligence said she was still alive."

"You didn't know she was coming to the States or was even in the States?" Ellie asked.

"Not until Fornell told me she was dead," Kippers admitted. "She never even hinted she was pregnant the last time I heard from her."

"Do you know who the father might be?" Tobias asked.

"I suspect it might be Joey Ramirez," Kippers said. "He's the older brother to Carlos Ramirez, who's the current head of the family cartel. He's a bit of a ladies man, but his wife, Maria, is not known for being tolerant of his affairs. The word from Camila was that several women had gone missing after Maria had discovered Joey's affair with them. Publicly, she's the devoted wife. Privately, she's a ruthless killer."

"Which means Camila might have been Maria's latest target and she ran for it," said Tim.

"Possibly but why didn't she contact me? I would have protected her and the baby," Kipper said.

"She might not have felt safe," said Ellie. "Did you have the border guards on alert for her?"

"We did, just in case," Kipper said. "Nothing."

"Could have used a passport under a different name," said Tim. "Wouldn't be the first time someone's managed to pull something like that off, especially if they're desperate enough."

"What about the place where she gave birth?" Gibbs asked. "Sara's only a few days old, at most, and the docs don't think either of them received proper medical attention during the birth or afterwards, until Camila brought Sara to the bakery."

"But why the bakery? Did she know anyone there?" Tony asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that one of her cousins used to work at the bakery about a year ago. Fellow by the name of Derek Cruz, but I think the owner fired him?" Kipper asked.

"The name's familiar," Gibbs admitted. "Dabi did have to do some firing earlier this year, when she took ownership of the bakery. Some of the junior staff were giving her a hard time because of her age and she put her foot down and her foot up some asses while she was at it." He took out his cell phone and quickly fired off a brief message to his daughter, asking her about Derek Cruz. A moment later he received a message back. "Yeah, I was right. She fired him about four months ago for attitude reasons and suspected illegal use of the company delivery van. Seems he was picking up women with the van and getting it on in the back, causing a few complaints in late deliveries."

Tony and Tim winced and Tobias grinned. "She doesn't suffer fools lightly, does she?"

"She can't afford to," said Gibbs.

Kipper was staring at them, eyes wide. "You know the owner that well?"

"His daughter, my niece," said Tobias easily. "And a hell of a baker."

"Don't piss her off," said Tony. "She's also got a hell of a wicked right hook, and Boss taught her how to shoot as good as any Marine."

"And her business partner, Owen, is a former Navy officer," said Ellie.

"Which means little Sara is perfectly safe," said Tim. "The bad guy, not so much."

"And anyone who tries to use Sara as leverage against the Ramirez family," said Gibbs warningly.

"Not a chance of that happening here," Kipper promised. "Some agents may not have morals when it comes to kids and the cartels, but I do, and I won't use an innocent baby like that."

"Good to know," said Gibbs. "Where are we on finding Camila's hiding place?"

"LEO's are looking around for us, and so are a few agents," said Tony. "She couldn't have gotten far, not in the shape she was in, and not with a newborn."

"Abby's done with the bullets we got out of the wall and from Camila, thanks to Ducky," said Tim. "Said the bullets match a weapon belonging to a gang known as the Fifth Street Boys."

"We know 'em?" Gibbs asked.

"Not directly," Tony admitted. "We've tangled with them a time or two, mostly for providing muscle during gun running or hits."

"So hit them," said Gibbs. "Find out who, what, and why, even if you have to haul them in with their shorts around their ears."

"Hitting," said Tony, while Tobias sniggered at the mental image.

"We need to find out how she got across the border and in to town," said Gibbs.

"Already on that," said Tobias. "I sent her picture to the airports and the last word I got was they were checking their cameras."

Then Tony's phone rang. It was the Washington police and someone had found a room that looked as if a woman had given birth two days ago. They were sitting on the place for now, as per request from NCIS. While Tony had the police on the phone, he put out a BOLO for anyone from the Fifth Street Boys, especially any known hitters-for-hire.

"Let's go," said Gibbs, grabbing his gear.

_Half an hour later:_

"Found a diary, Boss," said Tony, popping up from behind the bed.

"What's it say?" Gibbs asked.

"Can't tell; it looks like it's written in Spanish, which is not something I'm familiar with," Tony said. "Our favorite Goth should be able to translate."

The room was a pay-by-day boarding house in a poor part of Washington. There was rumpled blankets on the bed, blood in the tub, and the remains of a placenta and umbilical cord wrapped in newspaper in the building dumpster, which wasn't due to be emptied for another few days. What looked like medical supplies were on the floor, along with bloody tweezers and a bullet, confirming Ducky's initial examination of a bullet wound in Camila's body.

The owner of the building, a tiny Asian woman who spoke basic English, told Ellie that Camila had arrived three days prior and paid cash for the room for a week. Yes, she had noticed Camila's pregnancy and offered to help, but did not know where or how Camila had received the gunshot wound, which may have occurred after she'd arrived.

"Passport, Boss," said Tim, holding up a Mexican passport. "She came in under the name Adriana Mendoza at Dulles three days ago, according to the stamp." There was an airline ticket in the passport. He held it up. "Says she came in from Mexico City on American Airlines. Receipt says she paid cash and it's a return ticket, but I seriously doubt she was planning on returning any time soon."

Gibbs' phone rang. It was the local police and they had a Fifth Street Boy in holding, who had been arrested for possession of an unregistered weapon. Having heard the BOLO, the officer wanted to know if Gibbs wanted to chat with the Boy.

"I'll be there in ten," he promised. "Send the gun over to NCIS, care of Abby Sciuto. We have a bullet that I want to see if it matches the gun."

"_Fine by me,_" the officer said. "_One less gun off the street as far as I'm concerned._"

"_And one less bastard after my daughter,_" Gibbs thought, heading out the door.

_At the bakery:_

Dabi stared at the room. There was baby stuff everywhere. Two of her junior guys were working on putting together a nice crib, while Jonathan and Mary were carefully manoeuvring a dresser/changing table in place, according to Sharee's instructions. There was even a cushy glider rocking chair in another corner and bags of clothing, blankets, and assorted other stuff Dabi couldn't even begin to comprehend. She knew that in Owen's living room, someone was putting together the stroller that Sara would be using, and his kitchen already had a high chair ready and waiting. Sara and Owen were downstairs, with Fran watching over Sara while Owen kept the bakery running.

Dabi had popped upstairs to see how things were going and now she was regretting it.

"This much stuff for a tiny little human?" she asked her grandmother.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Kid," said Mary. "Wait until you see what goes in the diaper bag just for a trip to the mall."

"Everything but the kitchen sink?" Dabi asked.

"Damn near," said Mary.

"Yikes."

"Just think, sweetie, you'll be doing this yourself in a few years, what with the way Leo was looking at you this morning," said Sharee.

"You're kidding me, right?" Dabi asked hopefully.

"Nope. I want great-granbabies to fuss over," said Sharee. "Sara's a wonderful start."

Dabi stared at her, eyes wide.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The gun didn't match the bullet and the Fifth Street Boy, little more than a thug, lawyered up. Gibbs turned him back over to the local police, who charged him with possession of an illegal weapon and a few other things.

"Talk to me, Abbs," said Gibbs, coming in to Abby's lab. "Tell me you've managed to translate that diary."

"We did," Abby chirped happily. Then she sobered up. "It's really sad, though."

"Why?"

"Because Joey Ramirez knew Camila was an informant for the FBI. He was the one who sent her on the run. He was trying to protect her from his wife, Maria, who was as nasty as the rumors said," said Abby, highlighting certain phrases on her computer.

"How did she get in to the States?" Gibbs asked.

"Joey bought her a return ticket with American Airlines and paid cash for the ticket. He never knew she was pregnant until she started to show about two months ago. Prior to that, he'd managed to keep her out of Maria's reach and hidden. When he realized she was pregnant with his baby, he kept her safe for as long as he could then got her out of town as fast as he could when he found out Maria knew. Camila landed in Arlington three days ago, rented a car with a credit card Joey had given her, and drove into Washington," said Abby. "She tried to call Agent Kipper, but was shot at by someone before she could complete the call; someone in a dark SUV."

"Damn," said Gibbs. "Why the return ticket?"

"To convince border authorities that she wasn't planning on staying," said Abby. "Seems Joey knows a few tricks and loopholes in the system." Gibbs scowled at that. "The thing is, Gibbs, Joey knew Camila was an informant and he loved her anyway. Seems he really, really wanted a family, a baby of his own, and Maria was rumored to be less than helping in that regards. That's why he kept having affairs, but Camila was one of the few that he really did care about. He even wrote her a really sweet letter, calling their baby the brightest star in their sky, his little Estella. They knew the baby was going to be a girl."

"So we're not going to have any problems with him in the future?"

"Maybe not us, but definitely whoever hired the Fifth Street Boys," said Abby. "The last call Camila made was to Joey, who warned her about rumors of a hitman looking for her and he was going to try and find out who."

Then Gibbs's cell rang. It was Kipper and he didn't sound too happy.

"_I just checked my messages and I found an odd message with something that sounds like shooting in the background and a woman shouting 'dios mio'._"

"_¡Dios mío_," Gibbs corrected. "It's Spanish for 'oh my god'. That could have been Camila. Get up here and bring that message with you. Camila's journal says she landed in Arlington three days ago and tried to reach you but was shot at before she could complete the call. We may be able to figure out where she was calling from."

Kipper swore. "_I'm on my way._"

_At the bakery:_

Dabi grinned at Damon Garth. He had shown up, hoping to see Fran again, and offered to help with the unloading of the delivery truck. Fran was at the front of the store, settling in to her old role as a Front Girl, until Gibbs could have a little 'chat' with Sean Burkhoff. Her excuse was she was on guard duty for NCIS, which was technically true, given the fact that she had a loaded weapon tucked under her uniform shirt.

"You're no slouch, are you?" Dabi asked, watching him lift a large bag of flour over his shoulders.

"This is easy, ma'am, compared to trying to haul a dead full-grown moose off the road," said Damon, dumping the bag on the pallet that would be used to haul everything into the storage room. "They can get up to seven feet tall at the shoulders and the bulls can weigh over a thousand pounds. I've been on the scene of a few moose-verses-vehicle accidents and nobody wins, not even the vehicle, unless it happens to be a semi."

"Wow."

"What's the deal with the guns?" he asked.

"That little tiny little girl you saw Owen carrying? Her mother was shot and killed yesterday by a gang known as the Fifth Street Boys," said Dabi. "Dad's NCIS and he's investigating because it turned out Sara's mother was an FBI informant, working against a Mexican cartel."

"So you're trying to protect the baby," said Damon.

"The idiots don't realize Camila's dead. Dad thinks they may try and finish the job, so until I get told otherwise, my gun stays with me."

"Fair enough. Do you have a spare?"

Before Dabi could tell him, she saw a dark-colored SUV suddenly tear into the alley. It was a very familiar-looking vehicle and she was sure she'd seen it yesterday.

Then she was being body-slammed into the floor by Damon as bullets started exploding around them. She didn't hear the screams of fear from inside but felt like screaming herself.

The minute Damon let her up was the minute she came up with her gun out and tracking the departing vehicle. Several well-placed shots caused the SUV to swerve and crash into a telephone pole near the end of the alley.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" Dabi yelled, charging after the SUV, Damon right behind her.

Three young men were in the wrecked vehicle, all in varying shapes of injury. The driver was moaning and clutching a bleeding face, the result of his driver-side window shattering. The front passenger was in worse shape. He had not been wearing a seatbelt and had no airbag on the passenger side. The end result was that he had gone through the windshield and would later be pronounced dead on scene. The second passenger, however, was better off. He had been wearing his seatbelt and thus suffered, at worse, a busted nose from where his face had meet the front passenger seat. When he saw Dabi and Damon running for them, he tried to scramble out of the SUV, only to be tackled by Damon.

"You're under arrest!" Damon snapped, wrestling the struggling gang member to the ground.

"You ain't doin' fuck all, man!" the young man yelled.

"You're resisting arrest and attempting to assault a police officer!" Damon shot back.

"Liar!"

Dabi just pointed her weapon at the still-moaning driver and said, "Run. I dare you."

"I can't see," he moaned. "Help me. Call an ambulance, bitch!"

"I'll think about it," Dabi replied, smiling coldly. "Maybe."

By now, Owen had joined them, and he and Damon forced the still-struggling gang member to sit on the ground. He did, when he saw Fran's and Owen's Glocks.

In due course, the dead young man was covered up, the injured driver was taken to a local hospital under tight security, and the less-injured gang member was cleaned up enough to be taken to NCIS for questioning.

Abby got her hands on the gun, a semi-automatic, and set to work on it.

As for Damon, he was nearly tackled by Fran in a very enthusiastic hug. In Dabi's opinion, it was a hug that went on a bit longer than just a simple 'thank you'. She grinned to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fran had elected to stay up at the front of the store while the police, ambulance, and NCIS dealt with the mess in the back alley, her reasoning being that now would be a perfect time for someone to come in and try and do something stupid. She hadn't counted on a very angry ex-boyfriend.

Sean had shown up, made a beeline for her, and started trying to talk to her.

"Why aren't you answering my messages?" he demanded.

"Because I told you I don't want to see you again, Sean. I don't like the way things are going and I don't want to continue this relationship. It's over. Leave me alone, please," Fran begged, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Not going to happen, babe. I like the way things were and I want it to continue," Sean said, trying to get closer.

By chance, Damon had come in to the front to check on things . Seeing the discomfort on her face and hearing Sean's tone of voice, he came up to her, put his arm around her waist, and spoke much the way a concerned boyfriend would his girlfriend.

"Hey sweetheart. Everything okay?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded, leaning in to him. "This is Sean Burkhoff, a guy I dated briefly. How's everyone back there?"

"We're all good. Let me know if you need back-up up here," he said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Could use some," she admitted.

"I'll let Dabi know," he said, giving in to the impulse and pressing an affectionate kiss to her temple.

He had to fight the urge to press a kiss to her sweet-looking lips, but had managed and went straight to Gibbs and Dabi. Upon hearing the name Sean Burkhoff, Gibbs swore, and sent two of his agents to the front to intercept the angry boyfriend in case things got ugly. Dressed in street clothes, Sean ignored them, not seeing the guns hidden under their jackets.

Gibbs, himself, went through the back and remained hidden, waiting and watching.

It didn't taken Sean long to get stupid. He backed off, glaring at Fran, but remained in the store. When Fran moved from behind the counter to assist an elderly customer with his purchase, he shoved the man aside, grabbed her by her arm and snarled, "You're coming with me, bitch, and we're going to talk without your so-called boyfriend around!"

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled, coming around the corner. "Let go of my agent!" He had his hand on his weapon, which was still holstered, but the safety strap was off, which meant it could be pulled out at any second.

"Let go of me, Sean, or God help you, I will have you charged with assaulting a federal agent," Fran snarled.

"You wouldn't dare," Sean shot back.

"If she doesn't, I will," said Gibbs.

Realizing he was going to lose this fight, Sean let go of Fran, turned and tried to run. His face was met with two metal serving platters and he went down.

Ellie yelped, shaking her fingers. "You didn't tell me these things vibrate!"

"Probably not nearly as much as his brain is! Besides, it was your idea!" Tony shot back, shaking his fingers.

"So? Not all of my ideas are good ideas!"

Damon was laughing, watching as Sean slowly got up off the floor, blood dripping down his face from his busted nose. He would soon be sporting two black eyes.

"You didn't just get hit with the ugly stick, boy; you got whacked by the whole damn forest!" Damon chuckled, his Southern accent coming out heavily.

Fran snorted with laughter, before going up to Sean, who was getting cuffed by Tony.

"I said we are finished, you son of a bitch, and I meant it. Stay the hell away from me," she said.

"I'll get you, you little slut!" Sean yelled. "I'll get you and I'll kill you!"

"Add uttering threats of bodily harm and murder to that list of charges," Gibbs said.

"Gladly, Boss," said Tony. "C'mon, Prince Charming. Time to pay a visit to the judge."

"Boy, in my day, we treated our girls a damn sight better than you just did!" the elderly gentleman snapped. "For shame, boy, for shame!"

Sean opened his mouth to say something, but the gentleman held up his cane. "Don't make me use my cane on you, boy. I may be old, but I can still give you a whupping your daddy ain't never seen before!"

"I like you!" said Tony, eyes wide.

Dabi had come in to the front and now she glared at the blood on her floor.

"You know, every time you guys show up, there's trouble," she said. "The Health Inspection guy just passed this place, and now I've got more blood on my floor!"

"And two dented metal thingies," Ellie offered helpfully, showing her the trays.

"Which I needed to replace anyway," Dabi admitted. She looked at her best friend, who was snuggled against Damon. "You good?"

"I am now," Fran admitted. "And I will be."

"That fellow is going to be a problem, though," said Damon.

"Then we'll deal with it when we have to," said Gibbs. "In the mean time, I need to have a little chat with a certain Fifth Street Boy."

"Have fun and be safe," said Dabi. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do." The slight twitch of her eyebrow conveyed the rest of the message. _And right now, there's a lot I would do!_

Gibbs grinned to himself.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs stared at the sullen young man, who had his hands cuffed in front of him and was holding a gauze pad to his busted nose.

His name was Jo-Jo Gordon, eighteen, and just shy of being a newly minted member of the Fifth Street Boys. Tommy-Boy was the driver, and the passenger, Shoot-ah, had been declared dead on scene.

"You tried to shoot at a bakery. Why?" Gibbs demanded.

"I ain't talking," Jo-Jo said. "Not without a lawyer. I know my rights."

"Tell him what he's looking at," Gibbs snapped at the legal aid lawyer.

The lawyer, a tired-looking man with thinning brown hair and worn brown suit, sighed and said, "You're looking at at least five years or more for assaulting a peace officer and possibly a year or two more for being involved in the shooting. Now, maybe, just maybe, we can work something out with the D.A. if you co-operate with this guy.

"You're a young man," said Gibbs. "You wouldn't last ten minutes in prison, not with where I could have you sent. They eat little punks like you for a snack."

"That don't scare me," said Jo-Jo.

"Really?" Gibbs asked softly. "Imagine what they'd do if they found out you attempted to murder a small, innocent baby, and you and your buddies took the life of her mother, who died trying to protect her." He suddenly slammed a photograph of Sara down on the table, along with a crime scene photograph of Camila.

"I wasn't there!" Jo-Jo protested.

"That won't matter to the guys on the inside," the lawyer admitted. "You were there during the second shooting and Agent Gibbs has enough evidence against you in that regards."

"Because of you and your buddies, her mother went in to labour a month before she should have! That little girl was not only born early, she lost her mother as well!" Gibbs snarled.

"So what?" Jo-Jo snapped, trying to look brave but starting to get nervous.

Gibbs started laughing. "He really doesn't get it, does he?" he asked the lawyer.

"I'm afraid not, sir," said the lawyer.

"Hey! You're supposed to be defending me!" Jo-Jo snapped at the lawyer.

"I'm supposed to have your best interests at heart," the lawyer shot back. "And right now, if you don't want to wind up where he's threatening to send you, and believe me, he could, then you had best start talking, young man!"

Jo-Jo gulped. "Look, all I know is that Tommy-Boy made some kind of deal with this wacko dude from Mexico. Paid him a fuckin' big sum of money to hunt down the broad and take her out. Didn't say why, didn't care how, just as long as it was done."

"And when Tommy-Boy failed the first time?" Gibbs asked.

"This maniac shot one of our Boys point blank, fuckin' square in the head, mawn! So Tommy-Boy took Shoot-ah with him so we wouldn't miss this time."

"But you did," said Gibbs.

"No, we didn't. The idea was to keep everyone distracted enough so the crazy fucker could finish the job himself."

Gibbs blood turned cold. _The bakery. Dabi. Sara._

"You better hope like hell he doesn't get the chance or I will come after you again," Gibbs growled, before slamming out of the room. He yanked out his cell and sent a frantic message to Dabi, praying she would respond.

_Fifth Street idiots say there's a hitman on his way to the bakery. Rule 44!_

A moment later he got a message back that had him diving for the elevator and yelling for back-up.

_He's already here. Rule 5 and 8._

_Rule 5: Always tell the ones you love that you love them, because you may not get another chance._

_Rule 8: Don't start the fight, but do finish it, especially when it involves protecting the ones you care about._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_At the bakery:_

It had been an eagle-eye bakery worker who'd spotted the dark-coloured car down the street from the bakery.

Dabi had gotten the message from Gibbs and grabbed her workers and family.

"Owen, take Mary and Sara and get somewhere safe, preferably in the expansion," she said, removing her work shirt to reveal a black tank shirt underneath.

"Fran, Damon, your job is to keep everyone else safe. Hide them and don't let this guy see them."

"What about you?" Owen asked.

"He and I are going to have a little chat about privacy issues," Dabi said coldly, starting to wrap red fabric boxing tape around her knuckles and hand, something she'd forgotten to put away the last time she and Leo'd had a sparing match. "I should be with you," said Owen.

"No. Your job is to protect your family. You guys, protect the rest of my family. If I can't stop him and Dad can't get here in time, you're the next line of defense. No matter what you hear, you keep my family safe. Understood?" said Dabi. When she got the required nods, she said, "Tell Leo I love him."

"You tell him yourself," said Fran.

_A few minutes later:_

He had managed to get inside the bakery and up to the second level without any problem. The names on the doors had lead him to an apartment just over the bakery. Getting inside had been easy; the door had been unlocked.

As he made his way through the dimly-lit apartment, Miguel couldn't help but feel a niggling suspicion that something wasn't quite right.

Then, in what looked like the baby's room, the only warning Miguel got was the faint scent of cinnamon and nutmeg.

Then a hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around in time to meet a brutal fist to his jaw. He staggered back, groaning, and tried to get his weapon up.

He got it up, only to have his wrist grabbed and twisted, followed by a kick to the groin he only just managed to dodge, but it still managed to cause plenty of pain. He couldn't dodge the elbow strike to his face. That caused him to loosen his grip on his gun. Another punch did that for him, and the gun disappeared under the crib. Staggering under the blitz attack, he finally got a look at his attacker.

Her head came up to his nose. Her hair was short and red. Under her black tank and slim black jeans, her body was slender and fit. A black tattoo went around one upper arm and another one could be seen under the strap of her tank. Brown shoes were on her feet and Miguel had a nasty suspicion they were steel toes. Then he noticed something else; the girl had red fabric wrapped on both hands and she was in a fighter's stance.

This girl was ready and willing for a fight.

"Look, I don't got nothing against you. I just want the kid," he said.

"Not happening," she replied.

"Then I guess I gotta kill you, don't I?"

She smiled and mentally, Miguel shivered.

And she attacked. What followed was one of the most brutal fist fights he'd ever been involved in with a girl. He got in a few good shots, but she made him pay for each and every one. As for her shoes, they were definitely steel toes, and they hurt every time they connected.

The fight left the upstairs apartment when she managed to kick him down the flight of stairs leading to the bakery. He managed to stagger up just before she kicked him into the door leading to the bakery. He found himself crashing into a shelving unit full of metal bowls, which rained down on him nosily. There, in the production room of the bakery, the fight continued. It ended when she gave him a shoulder-throw that planted him down on his face. There was a scraping noise and suddenly his head was being yanked back, with her knee in his back, and the sharp metal of a blade pressed itself against the tender skin of his neck.

"You have a choice," she hissed in his ear. "Go back to Mexico and convince your boss that both the baby and the mother are dead, and you do it real, real good, or you'll go back to Mexico in a box. Do you understand me?"

Miguel grunted and nodded as best as he could. The knife moved away and he sighed in relief. Then there was a sudden, sharp stinging pain as she suddenly sliced his bicep. He yelled in pain.

"A little reminder," the girl hissed, putting the knife back to his neck. "That was just your arm. Next time it could be your throat. You lie or you die. I can, I have, I will."

And Miguel had no doubt she would.

The pressure eased off his back and he scrambled up, holding his bleeding arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it would require a stitch or two, a permanent reminder of her promise.

"You're a crazy bitch," he said, looking at her.

She smiled, fingering the long, slender, bloody knife she held. "You think I'm crazy? Piss him off and see what happens."

There was a familiar clicking noise and Miguel felt his blood turn cold. Slowly turning his head, he saw the barrel of a black gun aimed at his face. Behind it, a man with salt-and-pepper hair and the girl's eyes, stared back at him. The letters NCIS were in white on his black ball cap. Behind him were two other well-built men and a young woman. They also had guns that were aimed at him. Slowly coming out of hiding were what he guessed to be employees of the bakery. They were all wielding sharp or heavy baking instruments and they were clearly ready for a fight. Some even had Marine or Navy tattoos on their arms.

"Tell your boss the baby and Camila are dead," said his opponent. "It'll be in the news."

"And if I don't?" he demanded.

She smiled. "I'll be right here, waiting."

"So will we," said one of the heavy-set bakers.

"Don't ever come back here again, not even for a muffin, or this will be mild compared to what'll happen to you next time," said the NCIS man.

"That's my daughter you're trying to go after. You touch a hair on her innocent head and you will beg for death when I get my hands on you," one of the gunmen growled.

Miguel glanced at what had to be the girl's father and he nodded. The man had the same look in his eyes as the girl and Miguel realized that his boss was dangerous but not nearly as dangerous as these five at that very moment. Plus, with the addition of the bakery staff, it was a fight he was guaranteed to lose.

He didn't walk out of the bakery; he ran.

Gibbs studied his daughter. She was bruised in various places, limping, and sporting a bloody lip and a blossoming black eye, but what concerned him the most was the deadly look in her eyes. He'd seen that look before, in other Marines and agents, and even in his own eyes. It was the look of someone prepared to fight to the death, no holds barred.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll live. Everyone safe?"

"We're all good. We nailed some of the Fifth Street Boys. They won't be causing any problems for a while."

"Even better," said Dabi.

Then she put the seventeen inch pastry knife carefully on the counter, put both hands on the counter, sighed heavily, and as he watched, tears started sliding down her face from her closed eyes. Gibbs put his gun away and an arm around her shoulders. She was shaking. He just pressed a kiss to her temple and held her, feeling her arms slide around his waist and her head bury against his shoulder.

"I could have slit his throat, Dad. It would have been so easy. I've done it before."

She looked up when she started feeling other hands on her back and shoulders. It was her staff, friends, and family, and they were surrounding them, offering comfort and support.

"I know you have. And you could have again, but you didn't. That's what makes you better than him and all the other cartels and gangs," said Gibbs. "I'm proud of you and it looks like so is everyone else here."

She glanced up at her staff and friends, seeing the respect and pride in their eyes. It was Mitch, one of her recruited former Marine-turned-baker, who put it best.

"God help any fucker who fucks with this family."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With the Mexican problem no longer a pressing problem, Owen and Mary quickly got married in front of a judge whom A.J. knew. They had planned for a quiet ceremony, with an equally quiet adoption ceremony, and that was what they were granted. Nobody said anything about the reception being quiet.

As far as Sharee was concerned, the louder and the more, the merrier. Nothing was too good for her great-granddaughter, for that was what she was claiming Sara as, with Dabi being named godmother and Gibbs subsequently named grand godfather. Even Tobias and Diane and Emily were invited to the party, for a party it was.

A few days later, Kippers passed on some information to Tobias, who passed it on to Gibbs.

"Maria Ramirez is dead," said Tobias. "Her body was found tied to a fence at a crossroad used by farmers. Seems she was beaten severely, then shot in the stomach and in the head."

"Someone was pissed," said Gibbs. "What about the guy Dabi tangled with?"

"Found him next to Maria, bullet to the head. Confirmed him by the cut on his arm. He was better off," said Tobias.

_A tall girl with fire for hair and a temper to match, a tattoo around one arm, and the meanest punch I'd ever felt a girl do. Her eyes were like her fed papa's; grey and cold._

_Fed?_

_Papa was wearing a hat with the letters NCIS on it; Navy Criminal Investigative Services, according to the 'net._

_And the baby? What about Camila's baby?  
><em>

_Dunno. She never let me get near enough to find out and I never saw it._

"Kippers said his contacts say Joey Ramirez did a lot of yelling when he was told Camila and Sara were dead, especially Sara. Called Sara Estrella a couple times," Tobias continued.

"Star in Spanish," Gibbs translated. "Same thing Camila apparently said to Owen before she died."

"Joey knew about the baby," Tobias guessed.

"And wanted her."

"Hope he never finds her."

"Thanks to a few strings we pulled, that's not likely to happen. Camila's been cremated and Ducky added enough bones to make it look like an infant was cremated with her."

"Where is she now?"

"With her family, where she belongs."

At the bakery, a handsome-looking man, of Spanish or Mexican decent, came in to the store, looking around curiously. He was clean cut, but with a bit of a mustache and goatee, and wore a sports jacket and slacks over a nice shirt.

One of the bakery workers approached him. "Can I help you find anything, sir?" she asked.

He was about to say something when Owen came into the bakery front, cradling tiny Sara, who was wearing a pretty pink and white sleeper and looking around with wide eyes. Owen had his phone headset in his ear and was chatting away with someone while he checked things in the display case. When he was done the call, he pressed the 'off' button, just as Sara made a burbling noise. He looked down at her and smiled.

"She's a beautiful baby, but tiny," the man commented to the worker.

The worker smiled. "She's my boss's world. Bit of a surprise and a bit early, but a welcome surprise. She has my boss and his wife so wrapped around her little finger it's incredible."

"She's lucky," the man said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, she is. All of us who work here, even Owen's business partner, Dabi, and Nana, Dabi's grandma and the owner before Dabi and Owen, we all love her. Sara doesn't just have her parents, she has a whole bakery of people who love her."

"Good. As it should be." The man seemed to be thinking about something then smiled. "Something smells good."

"That's what I love about this place; something smells good all the time. What can I tempt you with?"

A week later a parcel arrived from a prestige jewelry store, addressed to Sara Rivens. The note enclosed stated that the pendant, a beautiful Mexican opal surrounded by smaller diamonds, set in a customized gold star-shaped setting, was to be given to Sara on her fifteenth birthday, or quinceañera. Upon investigation, the jewelry store refused to name the sender, citing privacy issues, but stated that the pendant was worth several thousand dollars. Later that same day, a bouquet of beautiful pink roses was delivered to the store for Owen and Mary, with a cute little white teddy bear. The attached note simply said, "_Congratulations on your new baby girl._"

Then, while Dabi was getting her coffee at her favorite Starbucks place, a young man approached her. He wore jeans, a nondescript jacket and hat and held up his hands when she glared at him in warning. Then he handed her a lovely red rose.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Guy paid me twenty to deliver this to you. He said to say that he was glad to know that his little star was safe and that you and your family would have nothing to fear from him," said the young man.

_Joey Ramirez,_ Dabi realized, eyes going wide. _He knew_. _Somehow, he knew._ Swallowing hard, Dabi quickly dug out a twenty for the young man, who accepted it with a smile. An idea came to Dabi. She handed him a business card. "You want a part-time job?" she asked.

"Sure!"

"Stop by the bakery in a day or two and ask for me. I have an idea I have to run by my business partner but I may have a job for you doing deliveries."

"Kranz Bakery, huh? My gram loves that place! Does that mean I get to sample the goods?"

"Why not? Everyone else does," Dabi groused easily.

Back at the bakery, Owen was in his office, checking paperwork with one hand while holding Sara in his other, managing to hold her bottle at the same time. Pausing briefly, he glanced down at his daughter and smiled.

"Hey baby girl, that good stuff?" he asked softly. She stared back at him, beautiful dark eyes wide.

_Yeah, life wasn't perfect, but as far as he was concerned, it was pretty damn good. Now if he could just help Dabi with her nightmares..._

The valuable pendant was put in a safe deposit box, along with a file containing all everyone could gather about Camila, Joey Ramirez, and the subsequent events surrounding Sara's birth and adoption. The pendant would be given to her on her sixteenth, not fifteenth, birthday, and when they felt she was ready, or when she started asking questions and was ready to understand, then she would be given the file on her birth parents. As far as Owen, Mary, Gibbs, and Dabi were concerned, Sara had a right to know and one day, she would. For now, though, she would be loved as much as any child could be, and that was all Joey and Camila could have asked for.

The End


End file.
